Goodbye my love
by DNA DreamsNeverAlone23
Summary: Short break up talk scene. When Magnus and Alec, their relationship come to the end...


Do you ever try to love somebody?

Or had you ever cherished others' love?

Sometimes we loved each other, but the outcome may be not that positive.

If really need to define the real reason…

I think, the 'wrong caring method' we used, is always the one to blame.

Just like Alec and Magnus case. They love each other so much. But they still insist have to break up. If anyone asked Magnus 'Why'? Magnus's answer is always the same old one.

"Maybe… I'm just too good at goodbyes."

Say goodbye to the former lover, then turn his back, lock his heart again.

Shut down all his feeling senses, never ever want to close to anybody else.

—

"Magnus, I love you. Why you have to break up with me? Please, talk to me. I can fix this up. We can fix this together!"

"No. Alexander, please just leave."

"Magnus, please…Please…I'm begging you, please just talk to me. We can fix this right. "

"I loved you, Alexander. Even at this moment, I'm still loving you. But I'm sorry too. No matter what you said, I think break up is the best option for us right now."

"NO! Magnus, please don't do that to me! I can explain everything to you! Please give me time, Magnus!"

"Did you really think I'm a fool?" Magnus just shakes his head, in a low tone. "We will never make this right anymore. Alexander, you betrayed my love. I don't really care what you and Camille plotting behind my back. I…I just can't be facing you now. Honestly, I don't want to see your face anymore!"

"Magnus…"

"Please just leave."

"I know you still love me, and I love you too, Magnus. Please give me time to fix this right. Magnus, I cannot lose you. As long as we love each other, we still can stick back together, just like our old sweet time."

"No… Alexander you don't understand. "

"Yes, I don't understand! Why did you keep pushing me away? Magnus, I love you, please trust me!"

"I did trust you! But you…"Magnus stopped, looked hurt.

"Magnus, give me one more chance. Please, let me prove it! I did love you, and I never want to hurt you."

Magnus smile sadly without talking about one word.

Alec tried so hard to make more explanation. He hopes he can explain everything to Magnus clearly, but the truth is he messed it up, again.

"Alexander, there is nothing more you could say to change my mind. Please just leave, don't make yourself looked so pity. "

"I love you, Magnus."

"I know. I love you too. But in fact, I wish that you didn't love me."

"What?! Magnus, I …"

Magnus opens the door by using his magic hand.

Looked at the open door in one sight. Alec almost lost his all hopes.

"Magnus, please do not leave me alone. I need you. I cannot survive without you!"

"Don't be childish, Alexander. I'm really tired of your dramatic life. I believe you can lead a better life without me. Of course, I will also have a better life without your existence. Goodbye."

Suddenly, Alec is losing the courage to open his mouth again. He knows that clearly, Magnus is not going to forgive him anymore. Their love relationship finally comes to an end.

This is how their love story end.

Ended by Alec's his own stupidity.

Although Magnus might have misunderstood about Alec and Camille meeting case. Alec is known exactly he will never hurt Magnus. Actually, Alec just looking for Camille, because he wants to know more about Magnus past life. But obviously, Alec is too naive and mistrusted Camille.

Maybe Alec should never go to meet Camille in the first place.

That is totally a bad idea or the worst decision that Alec had made.

And now, Alec has to suffer for the results of keeping Magnus in dark.

"Goodbye, my love."

In the end, this is the last sentence that Alec can say.

Magnus's teary eyes watching his ex-boyfriend Alec lonely back silently, until Magnus totally lost track of Alec's shadow.

"Bye, my love. Alexander." Magnus said. 

**【THE END】**

 **Hey guys, this is my first ever English fanfic.**

 **Welcome to leave a review and share your thoughts with me!**

 **Thanks in advance~!**

 **I started to post my second Malec fanfic As long as you love me few days ago.**

 **You may check it out too! ^^**


End file.
